Twisted
by blonde-gal
Summary: I'm gonna love you, even if it's wrong. A series of oneshots based on the Carrie Underwood cd Carnival Ride. Some are AUish R&R ZUTARA
1. Twisted

**Summary:My inspiration from this story came from the song Twisted by Carrie Underwood. I do not own the rights to that amazing song, but I bought a copy from iTunes.**

**Author's Note: I am attempting to branch into the Avatar World. Give me some feedback, good, bad, flames whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. **

* * *

Katara sat by the fountain, absentmindedly bending the water back and forth. Zuko was teaching Aang fire bending, on this hot day. Try as she might she couldn't find anything wrong with him. Zuko had been a perfect gentleman. 

Everyone in their small group had come to like him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were just supposed to tolerate him until Aang defeated Ozai. But no, Toph ended up liking him because he did everything humanly possible to make up for burning her, including carrying her around the entire temple. Aang grew to respect him and value his opinion as a teacher and as a general human. Sokka liked him because he was another manly man who liked weapons and meat. Appa liked him for setting him free and Momo liked him because he was always warm. She was the odd girl out. Katara sighed as she turned away from the practicing pair.

"What's on your mind Sugar Queen?"

"Nothing Toph, I'm just thinking…," Katara trailed off, glancing back at Zuko and Aang.

"You like Hothead, don't you Katara?" Toph asked looking at Katara with her sightless eyes.

"No, I don't Toph; that's the problem." Katara got up and walked away.

* * *

Zuko looked up from training with Aang in time to see Katara walk off. "We've done enough training for today Av…Aang. I think your earth bending teacher wants you to get some work done." 

Avatar Aang nodded, "Yes Zuko." Zuko and Aang bowed to each other, as was customary, and then went their separate ways.

Zuko looked at Toph and Aang and the faint blush that was gracing both of their cheeks. He quickly ducked into a random hallway before he could be questioned by Sokka about some weapon, he wanted to be accepted by the group, but this guy would not leave him alone. _I think my mistake was telling him I like meat _thought Zuko.

Zuko stopped for a moment at the faint sound crying coming from Katara's room. He paused for a moment outside the door before knocking softly. He heard the sound of sniffling before a bleary eyed Katara opened the door. "What do you want, Zuko?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay," Zuko stated, taking in her haggard appearance.

"I'm fine, now leave me alone," Katara replied icily before starting to close the door, his foot was in the way.

"Just know that I'm here if you want to talk, and I'm sorry." With that Zuko removed his foot and started to walk back to his room.

* * *

Katara closed the door and slid down it with her head in her hands. Everyone loved Zuko but she couldn't. She couldn't believe him now, she did that back in Ba Sing Se and look how that turned out. She couldn't fall for Zuko; she would not betray her nation like that. She would not be made a fool of again.

* * *

The days passed, and Katara doesn't know when it happened, but it did. Zuko had to be the bigger person and with his apology came the torrid of emotions. Katara started to notice the good things he did. How he let everyone eat their fill before he started, how he was always patient with Aang and how he got along great with her brother, a feat even she had problems accomplishing. 

He also made the extra effort with her. He would always help with dishes, instead of running out after he finished eating, like everyone else. He would make sure that the fireplace in her room was lit, so she would stay warm in the night. Most importantly, though, he gave her space. He had done exactly what she asked, and she hated him for that. If he had been the self righteous bastard she thought he was, then he would have pushed her over the edge, and she could hate him; but he didn't and now she had fallen, hard.

It happened all of a sudden, there was no specific point when she fell, but she did. And it was entirely his damn fault. Katara buried her face into her pillow and cried. Zuko had somehow worked his way into her heart and now there was not going back.

Katara got out of bed and quietly walked through the temple until she got to Zuko's room. As softly as she could she opened the door, he was awake. "I want to talk," was all Katara said, hoping he remembered he promise. He did. Zuko nodded and made space for her to sit across from him on the bed.

"I can't do it Zuko."

"Do what Katara?" he asked gently, because, although he was glad Katara was talking to him, he had no idea why Katara chose his room in the middle of the night to talk.

"I can't fall for you," Katara decided to cut straight to the point.

"Oh. Why not?" Zuko replied, trying to follow her train of thought.

"We don't work. You are fire and I'm water. We are opposites and I can't betray my nation like that." Zuko was beyond confused now, but he said he would be there to talk, so he would.

"Who's asking you to betray your nation Katara?"

"My heart," she replied in a soft voice. "Somewhere, sometime, somehow, I fell for you and now I can't go back." Zuko looked at Katara with an expression she had never seen before.

"Katara, our relationship is twisted, it is distorted and to most people it is downright wrong. But I've fallen too." Zuko wanted to reach out, hold her, and apologize a million times over for his betrayal, but he held back. It was Katara's decision and he would respect it.

"I am just feeling over my head Zuko, give me time." Katara asked in a small voice. Her heart was crying out to stay with Zuko, but staying was crazy. She got up placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and returned to her room.

* * *

More time past and everyone in the temple evolved. They were all feeling the pressure of the approaching comet and tensions were running high. Katara stared at Zuko, trying to absorb his presence. She wouldn't let him within her walls, but she wanted to. 

"What's on your mind Sugar Queen?" asked Toph, who was extremely frustrated with the refusal of Hothead and Sweetness to get together.

"Nothing Toph, I'm just thinking," Katara drawled.

"This feels like familiar territory," stated Toph. Katara nodded. "So I'll ask again, do you like Zuko?"

"Yes," Katara whispered, "but I can't."

"And why not?"

"We are opposites and…" Toph interrupted.

"And you could go on for hours and hours, but it boils down to you like him and he likes you. You need him, and you know it. Let go of your crazy ideals and tell Hothead you like him and enjoy the time you have. You don't know what the future will bring Sweetness, but I know you are avoiding happiness." Katara looked back at Zuko, her heart yearned to go over there, but something still held her back.

"Katara, you and Zuko are one of the most twisted and messed up people that could ever be in a relationship. The idea of you falling for him is insane, but it happened. So what, who is going to yell at you for following your heart? No one. You said it yourself; you were the only one that didn't accept Zuko."

Toph and Katara sat in a comfortable silence while Katara mulled Toph's words over. While Katara was in her trance, she failed to notice that Sokka, Aang, Zuko and even Haru and the gang had all congregated at the fountain.

"Katara," called Zuko softly, concerned as to why she hadn't responded to anything anyone had said. Katara glanced up sharply at Zuko and the two connected gazes. Katara then realized what Toph had been trying to tell her.

Katara leapt into Zuko's arms and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for?" he asked, forgetting that her brother and friends were standing a few feet away.

"For being an idiot, and denying my heart," Katara responded, "I love you Zuko."

Those words, he had wanted to hear them for so long, but Katara's fears were justified. "I love you too, Katara, but you were right. Our relationship is wrong and will be frowned upon." Katara looked up at his face and searched for rejection in his face.

"That's not a no, is it?" she asked fearfully, not wanting to face rejection.

Zuko smiled a true smile and replied, "No, that is not a no."

"Good," Katara stated as she brought his lips to hers. As the broke apart she whispered, "Cause I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong."

* * *

** I'm thinking of turning this into a series of one-shots based on Carrie Underwood's entire cd Carnival Ride. Let me know what you think. R&R **


	2. More Boys I Meet

**A/N: I have decided to do a series of one-shots based on the album Carnival Ride by Carrie Underwood. **

**Summary:This one-shot is inspired by the song _More Boys I Meet_ by Carrie Underwood. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Carrie Underwood's song or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Katara blew the hair out of her eyes. Sometime during her date with Haru her braids came undone. She tried to turn back to the conversation he was having. He kept talking about the connection they had at his town, and about how when he takes her back home, after the war is over, his town will love her. Apparently he didn't get that just because they had some semblance of a past, doesn't mean they will have a future. He walked her back to her room at the temple.

"I had a really great time tonight, Katara," Haru said his eyes filled with lust. Katara made some form of a non-committal noise. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Katara opened her eyes, Haru hadn't changed. He didn't turn into a handsome price.

"Hey Katara, do you think we could do this again?"

"I don't think so Haru. Sorry." Katara turned into her room.

Katara walked out the next morning and ran into Aang. He was a sweet kid really, but he thinks to highly of himself. Katara set to work mending Sokka's pants and Aang sidled up next to her.

"Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang."

"So, why didn't the dog-chicken cross the road?"

"I don't Aang, why?"

"Because he was a chicken dog." Aang started cracking up, apparently thinking it was the funniest thing. Katara tried to hide her grimace, and give a fake laugh. Aang continued to talk about nothing, in every possible way.

"So Katara, do you want to watch me practice fire bending?"

"I don't think so Aang, maybe some other time.

"Okay Katara. I'm gonna go practice fire bending with Zuko now. See you later." Aang ran away with a cheery smile. Katara exhaled loudly. She knows Aang has a crush on her, but he acts to young for her.

Katara finished mending Sokka's pants and then went to talk to Appa.

"Hey boy. I've decided to swear off all guys. They are just hopeless." Appa huffed indignantly. "I know, I know, but honestly Appa, you would be a better date than these guys. Haru is hung up on the past; Aang is too young for me and Jet. Oh my gosh.

"Jet acted all bad boy to start, then he turns around and helps us at Ba Sing Se. I mean pick one personality. Even when he's dying he doesn't drop the tough boy act. I want a real guy, he can be a bad boy, but he actually needs to be bad. He can't be a good boy pretending to be a bad boy, it doesn't work. Honestly, Appa, does he think I'll fall for that act.

"I don't think so!" Katara let out a huff of air and leaned onto Appa. "Appa, it's too bad you are not a human. You are friendly, loyal, comforting and don't hold in your emotions. The perfect man." Appa looked at her. "I know, you can't be my guy, because you are a sky bison. I have tried to connect with every guy there is. I'm just tired to trying to kiss a frog to make it turn into a prince."

"Then why don't you start with a prince?"

"Zuko!" Katara called out. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long. I'm just trying to escape Aang, he doesn't really get the whole meditation thing requires you to be quiet." Katara giggled. "So do I get a chance?"

"I don't know, what makes you think that you deserve a shot," Katara responded testily.

"Well, I'd rather forget the past than make a future based on it. I know I'm not a bad guy, well except in the eyes of the fire nation and everyone that met me before I changed, but I'm trying to change.

"Plus as a fire bender I'm always comforting." Katara gently smacked him.

"So you think you can replace Appa as the perfect man?"

"I think I can, if you give me a chance." Katara looked at him, weighing her options, she gave everyone else a chance, so she should give him one.

"Okay Zuko. You have a chance." He smiled and pecked her on her cheek.

A few days later, Katara was cooking dinner. Zuko came and snuck up behind her. "Need any help?" he called.

"No Zuko but thanks for asking." Katara said shooting him a small smile over her shoulder.

"Okay then I'm just only going to sit here and watch you," Zuko responded, deciding not to ask how she knew it was him. When Katara sat back down and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder, he decided to ask a very important question. "So is Appa still your perfect man?"

Katara rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "Nope, Appa isn't a man."

"You know what I mean."

"No. You are replacing him."

"Good." Zuko paused for a moment before speaking back up, "Katara, how many guys are going to want to kill me?"

"Only three, though one is the Avatar." Zuko paled slightly. "Don't worry I'll save you from the jealous benders."

"That sounds familiar," Zuko stated. Katara laughed lightly before turning Zuko to face her. She then closed her eyes and kissed her prince.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. You Won't Find This

**Summary: This one-shot is based on the song You Won't Find This. This one shot is a sad Zutara, but it is a Zutara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or the song You Won't Find This by Carrie Underwood.**

* * *

I gazed at Zuko from her seat at the table. I'm representing the Southern Water Tribe at the assembly of ambassadors from around the world. It was something Fire Lord Zuko started, under the guidance of his Uncle Iroh.

During the time that Zuko was traveling with us, we had grown very close. The midnight strolls and stolen kisses were some of the best memories that I have. Obviously the time didn't mean as much to Zuko as they did to me, because this was the third meeting in a year I have come to, and each time Zuko had a new girlfriend.

The first girl was a fire nation noble named Mai. I recognized her as one of Azula's friends that tried to kill us. I never understood why he liked her in the first place. I did, however, find out from Aang that Zuko was the one who broke up with her. Apparently she was something akin to a sociopath, she did not feel anything. Considering what I saw from when she chased us around the world, that seems like a fair assertion.

The next girl was a simpleton from the Earth kingdom, Song. Their relationship lasted longer than his and Mai's, but it was over soon, too. With a little persuasion on my part, Aang once again told me why they broke up. Aang and Zuko had become close over the years. Aang said that while Song and Zuko bonded over their pain the fire nation put them through, with their scars, Song held a grudge. She couldn't forgive the fire nation, so the relationship ended.

The current girl, or the girl who was current yesterday, was some girl name Jin. She came to visit Zuko, spouting some nonsense about their past. It was nonsense because Zuko never to me about a previous girl. But, then again it might have been true because Iroh recognized her. This relationship was the shortest. It appeared that they were together in the night and broken up in the morning. It was one of those, falling for a girl at night is good, but in the morning all her flaws become apparent. Jin was on her way back to Ba Sing Se now. I should probably start paying attention to the meeting now, instead of remembering Zuko's relationships.

After the meeting Zuko confronted me. "Katara," he called out.

"Fire Lord Zuko," I replied, my voice clipped. He attempted to hide a grimace.

"There is no need for formalities, Katara," he responded.

"I beg to differ, now if you will excuse me, Fire Lord, I would like to retire," I started to walk around him, when he called me back.

"I've missed you, Katara."

"Really, I don't think that your girlfriends would appreciate hearing that."

"Yeah, those relationships didn't work out very well. Honestly Katara, I'm glad. There was something wrong with them. They could never compare with the perfect girl," he stated.

"Which would be…" I asked, even though I had I good idea.

"You, Katara," Zuko stated. He walked towards me and brushed my cheek with his finger. I wanted to fall into his arms, had I been younger and more naive I would have, but I'm not.

"Zuko we had our shot. You blew it. You called it quits. You wouldn't let me be a part of this life. Zuko the keyword here is you. I can't be with you, because I have to much respect for myself to be in that situation," I finished sadly. I wanted Zuko, but he hurt me before and my heart can't break anymore. "I'm sorry," I whisper as I place a kiss on his scarred cheek.

As I was walking away he called to me, "Katara don't do this to me, to us." I turned back to him, with tears streaming down my face.

"Zuko close is all you're going to get. You'll get close to love. You'll get close to perfect. You'll get close to me. But you won't find this, and it will always be me that you will miss."

I walked away, my heart was breaking, but I know it will mend. Zuko will always miss me, but, eventually, I will stop missing him. Hopefully.

* * *

**Review, Pretty Please with a Cherry on Top**


	4. I Know You Won't

**Summary: This one-shot is based on the song _I Know You Won't_ by Carrie Underwood. **

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't gotten it by now, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or Carrie Underwood's song _I Know You Won't_**

* * *

Katara stared out at the horizon. Life back at the South Pole was boring, especially since Sokka was at Kyoshi Island. It wouldn't have been so bad if Zuko had come to visit like he promised. Katara understood, kind of. Being the Fire Lord was a lot of work, but he should make time for her girlfriend, or let his girlfriend visit him.

The time they had spent together was wonderful. Zuko was so sweet, watching out for her. He would always help make food and he took her side of the arguments most times. Every time he looked at her, she would fall for his gorgeous golden eyes. Katara knew this shouldn't surprise her. Zuko's one flaw was he never kept his promises to her.

Zuko promised he wouldn't keep secrets from her, but she had to find out about his ex-girlfriends from his ex-girlfriends. He kept his past from her. She knew he was trying to protect her, but she'd rather him be honest.

Then he promised to write to her immediately. He was going to keep in contact with her while she was at the South Pole, but the letter took forever. It was six months before she got a letter, and thirty ships from the fire nation had come and gone, so it was Zuko's problem. Of course his letter was so sweet she forgave him.

In his latest letter he promised to come visit soon. Katara had been watching the horizon for the past month. Ships had come, but none of them carried her prince. The tears began to fall down her face, she quickly wiped them away. "You say you'll come Zuko," Katara called to wind, "But I know you won't."

Katara got up from her seat on the ice before returning to her hut. She missed seeing the royal navy ship that appeared on the horizon.

* * *

**Review!!!**

**Oh, and if anyone knows Zuko's last name it would be extremely helpful for an upcoming one-shot. **


End file.
